User blog:Skull26374/Vendettas Elimination SPOILERS
This blog will continue to be updated as more information becomes available. All spoiler credit goes to PinkRose and other users at Vevmo. Location: Gibraltar, United Kingdom Location Change: Prague, Czech Republic Format: Individual. Most likely similar to Free Agents and Dirty 30 featuring a combination of individual, partner, and team challenges. Challenge winners vote one male and female into elimination while the house votes in their opponents. Prize: TBA Air Date: TBA Cast Elimination order is never confirmed and always subject to change! || |} Note: Corey (Big Brother 18), Derrick, and KellyAnne are alternates. Season Notes Gameplay *This season features personal bank accounts for the first time since The Ruins. *Challenges vary between male, female, or both gender elimination days. The cast would find out who was eligible for elimination once they got to the challenge, but everyone competed for the power spot and money in their bank accounts. *The first challenge was a right to stay challenge. The last place guy and girl were automatically eliminated. Joss and Nicole Z. won while Rogan and Nicole R. came in last. **Rogan was initially in the lead during the first challenge but slipped a disc in his back. Unknown if he was medically removed or came in last place. *Edward was removed from the competition after Alicia stated on camera that he had been abusive to her when they were dating. *Sylvia was removed from the competition after being deemed too sick to continue. *In a season twist Aneesa, Derrick, Jordan, and Tori were all brought in as heavy hitters to face Joss, Shane, Veronica, and another female in elimination. Veronica lost to Aneesa and Joss and Shane lost to their respective opponents and were eliminated while the other female beat her opponent and remained in the game. *Kayleigh got into a big altercation with Kam regarding Nelson and his outside relationship with Nurys (AYTO? 6). *Kayleigh quit the game after getting into a huge altercation with multiple girls in the house. This altercation was instigated by Jemmye (similar to Aneesa vs. Trishelle on Rivals II). *In another season twist Ashley, Darrell, Frank, and Laurel were brought in as heavy hitters to face Britni and three other players in elimination. Britni lost to Laurel and was eliminated while the other three players beat their respective opponents and remained in the game. *Devin came in last place during a daily challenge and was automatically eliminated. *Nelson came in last place during a daily challenge and was automatically eliminated. *Jemmye came in last place during a daily challenge and was automatically eliminated. *At some point in the final challenge Cara Maria, Kailah, Kyle, and Zach went against Kam, Leroy, Nicole Z., and Tony during one of the portions. Nicole Z. injured herself during this segment which dragged her group down though they were already behind. Cara Maria, Kailah, Kyle, and Zach went on to run the remainder of the final and race for first through fourth place and final prize money in addition to their personal bank accounts. The bottom four left only with what was in their personal bank accounts. Elimination Matchups *Alicia eliminated by Melissa *Cory eliminated by Nelson *Melissa eliminated by Sylvia *Victor eliminated by Brad *Joss eliminated by Derrick (heavy hitter) *Shane eliminated by Jordan (heavy hitter) *Tori (heavy hitter) beaten by Kam *Veronica eliminated by Aneesa (heavy hitter) *Marie eliminated by Kailah *Bananas eliminated by Devin *Darrell (heavy hitter) beaten by Nelson *Frank (heavy hitter) beaten by Brad *Ashley (heavy hitter) beaten by Kam *Britni eliminated by Laurel (heavy hitter) *Natalie eliminated by Kam *Brad eliminated by Leroy Hookups *Bananas & Kayleigh (kiss) *Cara Maria & Kyle *Cara Maria & Nicole Z. (make-out) *Jemmye & Nicole Z. *Kam & Leroy *Kayleigh & Nelson *Melissa & Nicole Z. Game Summary Elimination Progress NOT CONFIRMED ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was eliminated from the final challenge but was able to keep what was in their personal bank accounts. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won in the elimination round. : The contestant won against the 'Heavy Hitter' in the elimination round. : The contestant lost in the elimination round and was eliminated. : The contestant lost against the 'Heavy Hitter' in the elimination round and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the Challenge site. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury/illness. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to allegations from another contestant. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Category:Blog posts